<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>七日 by TarthurK1997</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461481">七日</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarthurK1997/pseuds/TarthurK1997'>TarthurK1997</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarthurK1997/pseuds/TarthurK1997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>而我就像第一次那样仔细地打量着他，男孩、青年、垂死之人，沉默的眉骨，冬夜的星辰。在他身后，白塔变为黑塔，细雨笼罩太阳。第七日，神创世的最后一天，我知道自己将忘却一切，因为我什么也想不起来。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>七日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>旧文搬运，发布于2017/2/22</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p> </p><p>“我的名字是埃尔文多克。” </p><p>当我走到河边时，那个人转过身告诉我；我不认识他。或者说，我不记得自己曾认识他。那天是二月二十二日，白塔河畔上的风比任何一个冬日都要冷得多，冷到我见着一个只穿着单薄病服在风中猎猎作响的人蹲在那儿时，以为自己出现了幻觉。 </p><p>“所以呢，你？”他和我一起伸出头去看那漆黑一片的河水，午夜的色彩却澄明见底，仿佛波动的玄色石块堆砌流涌，映出我们茫然的倒影，垂死的人鱼浮肿灰白的面孔，隐约喘息着在石堆中沉浮。我只是看着，看着那些极致美丽的生命死去，淹死在自己赖以为生的国度里。</p><p>“作家。”我告诉他，漫不经心地，好像没有什么能打断我哀悼这悲哀至极的命运。就算他是第一个主动与我说话的人。 </p><p>“那还真是个不怎么样的名字。”</p><p>我猛地转身面向他，他却只是盯着河水摇晃，像是母亲轻摇着怀里的婴儿，脚尖旋转，跳一曲华尔兹。我仔细地打量这个人，男孩、青年、垂死之人，和我一般大的年纪；一头黑色的长发垂在肩上，优雅又肆意，告知我谁才是真正满不在乎的人。宽垮的病服对于如此削瘦的躯体来说过大了。这时他忽然回头，转而与我对视，眉宇深邃阴郁，却有一双尖锐如刀尖上跳跃的火焰般的眼睛，近乎炽热烧灼。</p><p>“那我是谁呢？”我缓慢地开口，一字一句地停顿，并持续着注视那张脸庞上一切细微的表情，他也一眨不眨地看着我，那种专注竟是如此出乎人意地熟稔。不，我不曾见过他，除非在一个冬夜里，苍穹散布星辰。为什么是冬天？我惊异于自己的胡思乱想，这通常充满暗示，但那双眼睛绝不可能是冬天，那种燃烧的热忱，炽烈的温度，如何可能是冬天——那绝不是他灵魂所在。或者，是他的名字，冬夜里的星辰?——差不了太多了。虽然我并不知道自己为何会想到这些，仿佛凭空出现在脑海深处。</p><p>“诗人、士兵、无名小卒、混世英雄、丈夫和父亲。” </p><p>他回以同样缓慢的语速，打破空气中凝固的痕迹，而后收回视线从我身旁走过；我侧身望向他，他却又去看那条河黑赤的水面了。“明天再来这儿。”他喃喃着，恰好是我能听清的程度，“老时间。”这句话这让我开始疑惑，仿佛我们已相识多年。这是逐客令了。我知道。</p><p>我开始后退，一步一步，看着黑色的背影越来越小。最后我回身走了一步，再向后看时，那儿已空无一人。</p><p>或许一切都是我的幻觉。 </p><p> </p><p>“红色。我喜欢红色。”</p><p>又一次遇见他，仍是在那个地方——就像他说的，老时间。我不知道这个约定俗成的规矩从何而来。埃尔文多克——暂且如此称呼他——深深地瞟了我一眼，拒绝多说一个字。我对此束手无策。他看上去相当性情多变，而当他不想交谈时，说什么都是无用的。风呼啸而来，穿过黑色的河水，咸湿地扑在我们脸上。我看见他的长发向后扬起，像出鞘的刀剑，割断气息，露出修长的、苍白的脖颈；而我们盘腿坐在白沙的河岸上。</p><p>“为什么是红色？”</p><p>我讶异地看着他，没想到他还在愿意说话，但我无法回答这个问题，原因我早就遗忘了。“或许，因为我讨厌绿色？”我耸肩并移开目光，天远处空空荡荡。一无所有。</p><p>“你讨厌绿色？”埃尔文多克转向我，表情变向饶有兴致（见鬼的，他看上去快笑出来了），“你居然讨厌绿色？”</p><p>“多数吧，我猜。”我回答，“我不喜欢绿色的潮湿阴暗，像沼泽。但是——有一种绿色我并不讨厌，那种翡翠似的绿色，当我注视它，感觉就像注视着某人的眼睛——” </p><p>我突然说不出话了，因为我发觉他的神情已不再觉得有趣，而是混合着某种难以言述的情绪。于是我闭嘴了。而埃尔文多克只是沉默下去，直到我再一次试图挑起话题。 </p><p>“你也喜欢红色是吗，埃尔文多克。”</p><p> </p><p>——这次我可以发誓他真的微笑起来。“比世上任何一种颜色都喜欢。”他回答。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第五天下午，我等了一会儿他才珊珊来迟，微喘着气大步流星地走过来，额上淌下细密的汗珠。这时候我才意识到他比我高。 </p><p>我们站着对视了一会儿，我可以清楚地看见那双灰色的眼睛里属于我的倒影。我从未告诉过他他的眼睛是有多么明亮。我永远也不会告诉他的，我想。 </p><p>“你为什么会在这里，埃尔文多克？”我问道，他看上去困惑了。“哪里？”他反问，“你觉得我们在哪里？”</p><p>“医院。”我指了指身后，高耸入云的白塔，萧索、冰冷、空无一人。我们面前是河畔，黑色的河水在桥下流淌着，河床上沉着人鱼的尸骨。埃尔文多克，我第一次见到他就在这儿，穿着病服，长发垂在肩头，如今亦是如此。 </p><p>“医院。”他喃喃着，薄薄的双唇嗫嚅着，重复这个词语，“医院。你觉得我们是在医院？”</p><p>“难道不是吗？”我奇怪地笑出声，很明显这是医院尽管我不曾见到任何医生与除他之外的任何病人。但这不成问题。他若有所思地耸肩，走过来在我身边坐下。</p><p>“今天我们得聊点什么呢。”</p><p>“你想问什么都行——尽管问吧。”</p><p>“真的？”我吃了一惊，他的神情因此而愉悦，“所以……我们会在这里几天？” </p><p>“七天。七天后一切就将归零。”</p><p>“归零?也就是说，我不会再记得这一切？”</p><p>“是这样。没错。”他看着我的眼睛，我也看着他的，微乎其微地，那之中闪过一丝沉默的苦痛。这让我瑟缩，同时打了个寒战。我不会再记得他了，埃尔文多克——这个世界上我唯一记得的人。为什么？</p><p>“为什么——是七天？”</p><p>“他们说神创世用了七日。”</p><p>“他们？”</p><p>“这个你无需在乎。”</p><p>“那我有机会脱离吗？离开这个世界。”</p><p>“除非你想起过去的一切。”</p><p> </p><p>气流在声音落地时停止了。我看见河面，黑色的、波光粼粼的、翻涌着的河面，闪烁着不属于它的光。 </p><p> </p><p>“你——你会为此难过吗？”我笑了，“我不再记得你。”</p><p>“我宁可不回答这个问题。”他扬起唇角。温暖的日光照耀着我们，让我们一同微笑着，我知道那种默契，就像我们与生俱来。</p><p>“还有，”停顿片刻，我继续问道，“我看见的世界，只是我的映射。” </p><p>“对。你看到的是医院，但我不知道那是什么样的，我也不知道在你眼中我是什么样的。”</p><p>“是一座塔，白色，很高。不过这无关紧要。”我阖上眼，“…我得走了，是吗。”</p><p>“…是。”</p><p>“第七天我来的时候，我能与你告别么，埃尔文多克？”他闷哼一声，我又睁开双眼，“介于我不会再记得你了。”</p><p>“你得走了。”他只是说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这是一种非常奇怪的感觉，我得说。当你要与你所认识的第一个人、也是最后一个人告别。你们会拥抱吗？会傻兮兮地啜泣吗？ </p><p>不，我不会。因为埃尔文多克没有。他就站在那里，相当无动于衷，灰色的眼眸闪闪发亮，有如暗夜幽火。</p><p>“嗨。”我说道。</p><p>“嗨。”他向我走来，缓慢地，在我面前站定。而我就像第一次那样仔细地打量着他，男孩、青年、垂死之人，沉默的眉骨，冬夜的星辰。在他身后，白塔变为黑塔，细雨笼罩太阳。第七日，神创世的最后一天，我知道自己将忘却一切，因为我什么也想不起来。</p><p>“还有什么话想说？满足一下你最后的求知欲。” </p><p>埃尔文多克摊了摊手。噢，仁慈。</p><p>“你知道一切。是吧？你知道关于我过去的一切。”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>“也知道我身上发生了什么。”</p><p>“没错。” </p><p>“也许你可以直接告诉我，我就能想起来了。”</p><p>“我不能。”他低下头，“梅林的裤子啊，那样行不通。我试过了。”</p><p>好吧。我停顿了片刻。</p><p> </p><p>“——你认识我，对吗？我是说，认识——而不是远远地道听途说的那种。” </p><p>“当然，”他笑了出来，“当然！不然为什么我会到这儿来？” </p><p>“也许我美名远扬。”</p><p>“省省吧——”</p><p>“所以你是我的朋友。过去也是。一直如此。”</p><p>我打断了他，斩钉截铁地，举起手抚上他冰凉的脸颊，迫使他与我对视。他被这个举动吓了一跳，灰色的双眼在一瞬间剧烈地燃烧，迸出苦痛与喜乐的烬土中残存的、炽热的火花，几乎将我烧灼。我迫使自己注视着火焰深处——这是我的世界，我的映射，医院，白塔，黑河，颓狂少年，皆因我而生。而我在他眼中看到了什么，我的火，我的光，赤诚而终，因我而死。玫瑰的尖刺已化作尘灰，苦痛却铭刻永恒，鲜血流淌，绽放在人鱼的骸骨上。那一刻我知道了他是谁——又是谁带走了那儿唯一的花，徒留猴面包树和三座火山，是谁夺走了他一生的喜乐——</p><p> </p><p>是我。</p><p> </p><p>“我死了，是吗？”我微笑着问他，因为竟有人为我离去而不舍，夜夜苦守于此，谁知道他度过了多少的一个又一个的七天？埃尔文多克沉默着，双唇绷紧，面具崩塌。狂风卷起砂砾，模糊了白塔，桥上的歌声。他的黑发。 </p><p>“没有时间了。”他最终说，试图挣脱并垂下视线。“最后一个问题！”我拒绝放手，在风声呼啸中朝他大吼大叫，清晰地听见远处世界边缘逐一碎裂成隆隆巨响，“最后一个问题——为什么，为什么是埃尔文多克？” </p><p>“埃尔文多克？”他愣住了，“威尔伯福斯，巴斯谢芭，埃尔文多克——”</p><p> </p><p>“And what's nice about that one is, you can use it for a boy OR a girl.”*我接道。 </p><p> </p><p>灰色的眼眸猝然睁大，是冬季夜空中最明亮的星辰。</p><p>天狼星。<br/>天狼星。</p><p> “西里斯·布莱克。”我一生的挚友与兄弟，与此前此后都从未有过的信任之人，曾离我最近的自由，“西里斯·布莱克。” </p><p>而世界分一切的崩离析在那个名字说出声时就归于沉寂，所有场景消逝成白幕，面前的人身着黑袍，嘴角由震惊转为狂喜，这次我再无所顾虑，放任自己跌入温热的拥抱之中。 </p><p>“…詹姆。”他不断地重复着，就像破碎的陶俑，“你想起这一切了？你想起来了？”而我轻拍着他的背脊，“是的，我想起来了。没有更多的七日了。” </p><p>“现在我可以嚎啕大哭了。”他笑道。</p><p>“我不会拦你的。”我松开手，对他说道。 </p><p> </p><p>而现在一切都结束了。我知道。所有的一切都结束了。这个荒谬的故事的结局就像其他你所见过的那些一样好，我们再也不用在空无一人的白塔边上呆着了。我想起来过去，但是那些都是过去了。如今我们都已归于尘土百余年。</p><p>于是当我们向回走去，我看见的是国王十字车站，九又四分之三站台。那儿坐着已经长大的哈利，他在长凳上晃着腿。 </p><p> </p><p>“就等你们了。“他说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END.</p><p>*出自哈利波特前传。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>